


Your Guide To The Gender Trinary

by centreoftheselights



Series: Dismantle The Gender Trinary [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biological Descripton of Genitalia, FAQ, Gender Roles, Gender as a Social Construct, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mentions of Sex, Meta, Sexism, The Omegaverse Is Inherently About Gender Don't @ Me, Weird Biology, Worldbuilding, fic reference, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: This is a worldbuilding guide and FAQ for my omegaverse series, "Dismantle The Gender Trinary".





	1. The Three Genders

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a DVD extra - you don't need to read it, but I thought some people might enjoy reading more about the background of this universe.
> 
> More chapters will be added as the series progresses. If you have questions you want answered, let me know!

**Alphas**

Alphas are the most socially dominant gender in society, despite being the fewest in number. They hold a majority of leadership positions both politically and in most areas of employment. Within the home, they are expected to be head of the household and the primary breadwinner, and take primary responsibility for attracting new mates to the pack. Alphas are expected to be physically strong, good leaders, charismatic and socially dominant. Negative stereotypes of alphas are that they are arrogant, controlling, unintelligent, and led by their sex drives.

 

**Omegas**

Omegas are the second most dominant gender, traditionally handling the management of the household while the alpha is out at work. In the last seventy years, it has become common and accepted for omegas to work outside the home, and they can now be found in most industries with little controversy. Omegas are typically smaller and slighter than other genders, but are stereotyped as being more shrewd and cunning than alphas are, as well as having an innate skill at dealing with people; typical “omega jobs” include negotiations, PR consultancy, teaching, or work in family law. Modern omegas generally return to work quickly after a pregnancy, leaving the pack's beta(s) to raise the children.

Omegas are less aggressive than alphas, but they can sometimes be territorial towards other omegas. They are expected to be in control and often have high expectations of those around them, including their pack. A modern view of family expects an omega to be the equal to their alpha, and willing to leave any alpha who fails to earn and keep their omega's trust and respect. Omegas are stereotypically slow to anger unless their mates are threatened, and many legal systems are weighted heavily in favour of omegas accused of violent crimes if they can reasonably claim defence of themselves or their pack.

Negative stereotypes of omegas include that they are nagging, passive-aggressive, and coldly cruel when crossed.

 

**Betas**

Betas are the least dominant gender in society, despite being the most populous at around 55% of the population (with half of these being “beta males” and the other half being “beta females”). Betas are considered natural nurturers whose place is in the home, raising children and caring for the rest of the pack. They are expected to support the alpha and omega while being subservient to them, and are the statistically most likely to be rejected by a pack in times of hardship, as well as suffering most stigma for being unmated.

Betas have only recently made headway in the workplace, and are primarily employed in the service industry or in jobs dealing with small children; sexual harassment remains a significant, largely unaddressed problem.

Betas are the subject of many negative stereotypes, including that they are desperate for mates but unable to commit, are more prone to cheating, use their sexuality to manipulate others, and that they do not know their own minds and need an alpha or omega to “guide” them. They may also be seen as “trophies” and it is considered a status symbol to have multiple betas in one's pack, although more than four is considered excessive.

 

**Biology**

Beta males and females have reproductive anatomy that is near-identical to these genders in the real world. However, they experience some unusual effects due to hormones, the most notable of these (besides heats) being that when heavily exposed to the hormones of a lactating omega or beta female, both males and females will develop enlarged breasts and begin lactating sympathetically. This is to enable communal child-rearing among the pack.

Alphas possess testes and a penis with a canine-type knot that inflates close to the point of orgasm, whereupon they will continue to periodically ejaculate semen for up to 30 minutes provided the knot remains under pressure. The knot will deflate quickly and ejaculation cease if the pressure is removed (e.g. after masturbation or oral sex, or if the knot is not inserted before orgasm).

Omega genitalia is similar to a vulva, but with no external clitoris. The main concentration of nerves is located inside the vaginal canal, in a large and highly sensitive G-spot, with a secondary concentration around the vaginal opening, where there is a dense ring of muscle that contracts during orgasm to help hold an alpha's knot in place. Omega vaginas are slightly larger and more elastic than a beta female's, and produce a far greater quantity of lubrication, to the point that dehydration can become a serious issue during heats. Omegas have a womb, and have breasts that are smaller on average than beta females, although these grow significantly during pregnancy.

 

**A Note on Male vs. Female**

Historically, “male” and “female” mean “capable of siring a child” and “capable of pregnancy and childbirth” respectively, i.e. alphas are all male, and omegas are all female, while betas can be one or the other.

However, around 50 years ago, the views on gender became somewhat more fluid. It is now acceptable to alphas and omegas to select their own “social gender” and indicate whether they prefer to be addressed as male or female via their presentation and/or upon introduction. More traditional groups within society still disapprove of this, and may intentionally misgender male omegas or female alphas in order to upset them.

Betas have less freedom to choose their social gender than the other genders do. This is because alphas and omegas can still be clearly identified by scent, regardless of presentation, whereas a beta's genital configuration cannot be identified from scent alone. This causes some groups to accuse transgender betas of attempting to mislead future mates about their reproductive capabilities.

As in our own world, the concept of non-binary social genders exists, but has not yet reached mainstream acceptance.


	2. Heats

In general, heats are experienced roughly twice a year, and last for around five days. During this time, the person experiencing heat is in a near-constant state of arousal, with a greatly increased sexual drive. They are likely to become feverish and have difficulty using higher mental faculties, although these symptoms are eased significantly if they experience regular sexual stimulation throughout the heat and plenty of physical contact with their mate(s). Those experiencing heat are generally territorial towards their own gender, and increasingly possessive of their mates, who are expected to accompany them throughout the heat.

One factor common to every kind of heat is that of the “psuedo-heat”. This term refers to the heat-like symptoms induced in the mate(s) of the person experiencing heat. These begin within a few hours of first exposure to a mate's heat hormones, and reach full effect after twenty-four hours. Psuedo-heat symptoms are similar to, although less intense than, the experience of a true heat. Thus, many people would say they experience four “heats” a year – two of their own, and two brought on by their mate(s).

All jobs must provide heat leave for their employees of at least 20 working days per year. It is the duty of the employee or their mate(s) to notify the company when their heat begins.

Generally, those in heat are not considered capable of informed consent, so matehood must be pre-negotiated. Taking advantage of a heat to have sex with someone who would not consent otherwise is rape, and is harshly punished.

**Alphas**

Alphas experience heats, also called “ruts,” every 7-8 months and these last 4-5 days. During a rut, alphas are highly territorial and may experience a sudden increase in sexual aggression. Generally, an alpha's knot is more sensitive during heat, and lasts for a longer duration. Their symptoms are lessened by exposure to a mate's omega-type hormones or knotting someone (or simulating knotting).

**Omegas**

Omegas experience 5-6 day heats which occur more frequently – every 4-5 months, often three times a year instead of two. Despite being stereotypically cool-headed outside of heats, omegas in heat are highly submissive and needy. Their symptoms are lessened by exposure to a mate's alpha-type hormones or by being knotted (or simulating being knotted).

N.B. Because omegas experience an oestrus cycle instead of a menstrual cycle, they do not have periods, although they may experience spotting shortly before a heat. Omegas are only fertile for the month beginning with their heat, but ovulate 2-4 eggs at once, which greatly increases the chance of pregnancy unless contraception is used for the entire fertile period. Most omegas use hormonal contraception to prevent ovulation.

**Betas**

Betas experience 3-5 day heats every 5-7 months, which can be loosely divided into two types:

  * Alpha-type, or “dominant” heat: the beta becomes more aggressive and dominant, with an enlargement of the penis/clitoris, while the beta begins producing alpha-type hormones. Eased by penile/clitoral stimulation and omega-type hormones. Only occurs in betas who do not have alpha mates.
  * Omega-type, or “submissive” heat: the beta becomes more submissive and the vaginal/anal muscles relax and “tent” to allow easier penetration, while the beta begins producing omega-type hormones. Eased by penetration of the vagina or anus and alpha-type hormones. Only occurs in betas who do not have omega mates.



Betas who have either an alpha mate or an omega mate will experience only the opposite kind of heat. Those who have only beta mates or are unmated will experience one of the types at random, depending on their recent environmental exposure to various hormones. On average, beta males are slightly more inclined to alpha-type heats and beta females to omega-type heats, but both configurations are likely to experience both types throughout their lifetime.

In addition to the two types above, some people refer to a third kind of beta heat, also called “true beta” heat (although this is a misnomer). If a beta is mated to both an alpha and an omega simultaneously, their natural heat cycle will be repressed by their mates' hormones. Instead, during the heats of their alpha and omega mates, the beta enters a form of heat in which, in addition to experiencing sexual arousal, they become highly attentive towards their mates' needs and feel an increased drive to care for and protect the alpha and omega, while producing hormones that act to soothe and reassure members of their pack. However, this is scientifically speaking a form of psuedo-heat, because it occurs in response to the heat of others, not due to an innate hormone cycle.

Betas living in close proximity often find their heats synchronise. For beta-beta couples, this generally leads to having opposite varieties of heat at the same time; however, for larger beta-only groups, or multiple betas paired with either an alpha or omega mate (but not both), it is possible for two or more betas to have the same heat variety at the same time. As betas in heat are territorial towards those with similar hormone patterns, this can lead to dominance displays and even fights to establish a hierarchy, which can be stressful for the pack relationship.


	3. Relationships

A “pack” is another term for a family unit in this world, typically consisting of a group of mates and their children. “Mate” is a term for any person who you choose to share heats with, although informally it has connotations similar to “spouse” or “partner”. Packs can officially register new members at a registry office at any time, although socially this is often treated with significant ceremony similar to a wedding.

It is possible to tell by scent whether someone is mated and the gender(s) of their mate(s), and mates have increased sensitivity to changes in one another's scents, such as those caused by stress or arousal. However, these features are a factor of repeated exposure to hormones alone, not a lasting biological tie – if mates spend several months apart, their scents will return to an unmated status without further symptoms.

Within a pack, parenting is communal and all of the mates are considered parents equally, even if there is no biological relationship. If a pack breaks up, custody arrangements are typically in favour of the largest group remaining from the original pack, and/or betas with “stable living environments” (i.e. living as part of a pack) although biological relation may be taken into account as a deciding factor if multiple parents seek custody.

 

The following is a list of relationship types in decreasing order of social acceptability:

**Alpha/Omega/Beta(s)**

One alpha, one omega, and one or more betas is the societal ideal of a pack. More betas is considered a status symbol, particularly for the alpha, but many TV shows and films display an “alpha, omega, beta male, beta female” pack structure. This formation is considered ideal for child-rearing and is what many packs strive towards.

Around half of all mated people are part of an Alpha/Omega/Beta(s) pack.

**Alpha/Beta(s)**

An alpha with a group of betas that includes at least one female is still able to sire children and live much of the societal ideal. However, gossips may question why the alpha is unable to “win” a more prized omega and instead has to “settle” for betas, who are seen as less picky and more easily led. Many alphas in this situation will seek to win over an omega to “complete the family.”

**Alpha/Omega**

An alpha and an omega with no betas is seen as a less stable situation, and one in need of careful management. This relationship is likely to be viewed as a stepping stone before the couple finds one or more betas to join them. Society disapproves of children being raised without betas around, and if children are born the omega is likely to be pressured to stay home and “play beta” in order to care for them.

**Omega/Beta(s)**

A household headed by an omega is seen by most conservatives as fundamentally incomplete. The omega will likely be expected to act as breadwinner, which may leave the pack struggling if they need to take time off due to pregnancy and childbirth. This pack formation may be accepted in the case of divorce or widowhood, but otherwise would be assumed to be actively seeking an alpha.

**Beta/Beta(s)**

Beta-only relationships are expected among the young but viewed as fundamentally immature, as the group would be expected to find a pack to join together in order to maintain their relationship. It is only a decade since betas became legally able to register a pack themselves; before this, packs required either an alpha or an omega in order to be legally recognised by the government.

**Alpha/Alpha or Omega/Omega**

Relationships with two or more alphas or two or more omegas, regardless of any additional partners, are considered gay in this universe. (Committed beta relationships are too, but these are more likely to be viewed as “waiting for the right alpha/omega.”) Acceptance of these relationships is highly variable around the world, and it remains illegal in some countries; in most of the West, alpha/alpha and omega/omega relationships can now legally register a pack, but this fact is still very politically contentious.


	4. Patton Sanders

Name: Patton Jacob Sanders

 

Gender: Beta,  Trans  Male  (He/Him)

Appearance: Black, dark-skinned, natural black hair, dark brown eyes, glasses

Build: Short (5'5), chubby and muscular, C-cup breasts

 

Career: House-husband

Hobbies: Knitting, baking, indoor climbing, volunteering

 

Kinks: Service/obedience, orgasm control, body worship, sensation play

Dynamic: Submissive

Hard Limits: Vaginal penetration, breath play

 

History:

Patton grew up in a large and busy family, with four parents and five children, including Patton and his twin sister. In many ways, Patton was a stereotypical beta child, who loved baking, crafting and playing with dolls; however, he was always uncomfortable with the idea of pregnancy and childbirth in ways that he struggled to elucidate.

He met and befriended Logan as a child, and they began dating in middle school; by high school, they were close enough to spend their first heats together. His feelings during his alpha-type heats were one of the factors that caused Patton to begin questioning his assigned gender, and he came out to Logan as a trans man shortly before his seventeenth birthday. His family were initially confused by his gender identity, but ultimately supported him.

Patton has been taking testosterone since he was eighteen, but in this universe he has limited options for gender confirmation surgery. He experiences significant bottom dysphoria on some days, and although his chest is less of a concern (as breasts are less associated with femaleness in this universe) he owns a binder for when his dysphoria is particularly bad.

Patton has a Bachelor's in Psychology, and worked as a receptionist for a while after graduating, but has chosen to stop working now the pack is more financially stable. Instead, he spends his days keeping house for his mates, visiting with friends and family, and volunteering for a number of local community organisations, including a monthly trans meetup event. 


	5. Logan Sanders

Name: Logan Sophia Sanders (née Faraday)

 

Gender: Omega, Cis Male (He/Him)

Appearance: Mixed-race Black, light brown skin, curly black hair, brown eyes, glasses

Build: Tall (6'0), slender, A-cup breasts

 

Career: Astrophysics researcher

Hobbies: Reading poetry, podcasts, stargazing, gardening

 

Kinks: Voyeurism, over-stimulation, spanking, nipple play

Dynamic: Dominant (except during heats)

Hard Limits: Gags, bondage

 

History:

Logan grew up as the only child of an alpha father and beta mother. Logan's parents had high expectations of him as a child, and his father disapproved of Logan's insistence on presenting as male from a young age. Although Logan struggled with the social graces often expected of omegas, he excelled academically and his father encouraged him to pursue Math and Science for their potential to lead to lucrative careers.

Logan's parents initially approved of his relationship with Patton, although they were dismissive of his insistence that he would never wish to add an alpha to the relationship. However, when Patton came out as a trans man, Logan's father refused to respect his identity. Ultimately, this led to a huge argument in Logan's senior year of high school, and he stormed out, moving in with Patton's family for around eight months before the two began college. Logan has never reconciled with his parents; however, Patton's family have all but adopted him as one of their own, particularly since he and Patton became mates only a few months later.

Logan studied Physics at college, and went on to complete a PhD in Astrophysics before attaining a competitive position as a researcher which has made him the pack's main bread-winner. Since the academic sciences are alpha-dominated, Logan must work particularly hard in order to be taken seriously. Although he is naturally industrious, working long hours is occasionally sources of stress for Logan, as is the need to keep his temper when dealing with sexist and racist micro-aggressions in the workplace.

Due to his heavy workload, Logan generally has little time to pursue his hobbies and personal interests. However, he does maintain an area in the back yard in which he grows fruits and vegetables, including loganberries.


End file.
